dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dungeons
In many campaign settings for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, the fictional draconic pantheon of gods consists of the leader Io, as well as Aasterinian, Astilabor, Bahamut, Chronepsis, Faluzure, Garyx, Hlal, Lendys, Sardior, Tamara, and Tiamat. Other draconic gods may be present in different campaign settings. Aasterinian Aasterinian is the draconic deity who serves as Io's messenger. Her symbol is a grinning dragon's head. Aasternian appears as a huge brass dragon who is always grinning. She is quick-witted, with a sharp tongue. Aasternian is the messenger of Io, the draconic god of creation. She and her followers enjoy good relations with Garl Glittergold, Fharlanghn, Olidammara and similar deities. Aasterinian loves all those who enjoy innovation and whimsy, and she is accepting of all dragonblooded races. She is especially amused by spellscales. Aasterinian was first detailed in the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) She appears in Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich, and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Her priesthood and her role as a draconic deity are further detailed in Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (2003),Collins, Andy, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) and in Races of the Dragon (2006).Kestrel, Gwendolyn FM, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, and Kolja Raven Liquette. Races of the Dragon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006 In Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition, Aasterinian is a mortal blue dragon who has risen to become an exarch of Avandra. Aasterinian's realm of Brassberg can be found on the plane of Ysgard, but Races of the Dragon places her realm in the Outlands instead. Astilabor In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Astilabor (As-TIL-uh-boreFindley, Nigel, Christopher Kubasik, Carl Sargent, John Terra, and William Tracy. Draconomicon (TSR, 1990).) is the dragon deity of hoards.Collins, Andy, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Draconomicon (Wizards of the Coast, 2003). In the game, Astilabor represents the desire in all dragons to acquire wealth and power. However, she dislikes greed. She cannot abide thievery unless such an act is done in the name of building one's hoard. All of her followers are neutral in some aspect of their alignment. She discourages her clerics from becoming involved in draconic politics and seeks to reward dragons with unusually impressive hoards. Bahamut Chronepsis Chronepsis is the dragon deity of Fate, Death, and Judgment. His symbol is an unblinking draconic eye. Chronepsis is truly neutral in all things, dispassionate and unconcerned with the unfolding of events. He observes, but does not act except to guide the spirits of dragons into the afterlife. While he is a god of "eternal law," he cares nothing for justice, as Lendys does. Chronepsis never speaks or communicates. Chronepsis is said to know the future and how all things will end, but he will not reveal this knowledge to others. While all dragons respect Chronepsis, very few worship him, and even fewer become his clerics. Chronepsis was first detailed in the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Chronepsis appears in 3rd edition in Defenders of the Faith (2000). His priesthood and his role as a draconic deity are further detailed for this edition in Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (2003),Colins, Andy, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) and in Races of the Dragon (2006). Faluzure Faluzure is the dragon deity of Energy Draining, Undeath, Decay, and Exhaustion. "Faluzure" is also sometimes spelled "Falazure". His symbol is a draconic skull. Faluzure is a wretched, creeping thing no longer able to fly, but he has a gravely terrible beauty nonetheless. He is vast and sleek, with silver-edged scales of midnight blue and vestigial wings; he may also appear as a handsome human or comely elf. He is a brilliant, gifted master of disguise, and lacks his sister Tiamat's recklessness. He requires a continuous stream of death to maintain his beauty and perfection; if he goes without death for too long, he becomes gaunt and skeletal. Faluzure is worshipped by shadow dragons and undead dragons. He is revered by many necromancers of nondraconic races as well, and by intelligent undead. Among the dragon gods, only Bahamut and Tiamat have more nondraconic followers than Faluzure. Faluzure was first detailed in the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996). Faluzure was detailed for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting in Cult of the Dragon (1998).Donovan, Dale. Cult of the Dragon (Wizards of the Coast, 1998) Faluzure appears in Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition in Defenders of the Faith (2000). His priesthood and his role as a draconic deity are further detailed for this edition in Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (2003), and in Races of the Dragon (2006). Faluzure also appears in the film Dungeons & Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God. Garyx Garyx is the dragon god of fire, destruction, and renewal. The deity was introduced in the Draconomicon supplement released in 1990 by TSR. Garyx symbolizes the sheer power and destructive force of Dragonkind and has gold scales that sometimes shimmer as red. Some argue that Garyx is actually insane. Garyx pays little or no attention to his clerics and worshippers, but they do not care. Some druids revere the renewing aspect of Garyx, knowing that devastation is necessary for rejuvenation to occur. Hlal Hlal is the dragon deity of humor and storytelling. Her symbol is an open book, and her favored weapon is the short sword or claw. Hlal enjoys sharing stories and songs with those who appreciate such things, regardless of the listener's race or background. She has little use for tyrants, and even less patience for cruelty or bullying. She teaches that one must be free of restraint, whether real or psychological, in order to freely express one's opinions. Worshippers Hlal's priests are often multiclassed cleric/bards, using music and poetry to spread their faith. Places of worship are usually simple shrines, which can be packed up and moved to the next town at a moment's notice. The followers of Hlal share much in common with those of Olidammara, and many pay homage to both deities simultaneously. Both Hextor and Vecna are among her chief enemies, because of their portfolios concerning tyranny and secrets, respectively. Io Io is the chief deity worshipped by dragons, god of dragonkind, balance, and peace. He is seen by his people as the creator of all things. He is neutral in alignment, but he also contains within him all other alignments. His symbol is a multi-colored metallic disk. Io was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Io was detailed for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting in Cult of the Dragon (1998). Io appears in 3rd edition in Defenders of the Faith (2000). His priesthood and his role as a draconic deity are further detailed for this edition in Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (2003), Complete Divine (2004),Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) and Races of the Dragon (2006). Io also features prominently in the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition Council of Wyrms campaign setting. In that setting, the island chain known as Io's Blood Isles were said to be literally created from Io's blood. In the cosmology of Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition, Io created dragons and dragonborn. When he died in battle with the Primordials, Tiamat and Bahamut were created from different sides of his personality. Lendys Lendys is the dragon god of balance and justice. Unlike Chronepsis, who judges dragons after they die, Lendys metes out justice during a dragon's life. The clerics and paladins of Lendys are justice-bringers, often serving as judges and arbiters for local communities. Lendys's clergy get along well with worshippers of St. Cuthbert, and poorly with the followers of chaotic gods such as Kord, Olidammara, and Erythnul. Sardior Sardior ( ) is the dragon deity of gem dragons and psionics. His symbol is a ruby with an inner glow. Tamara Tamara is the dragon goddess of life, light, and mercy. The deity first appeared in the 1990 Draconomicon, with additional details appearing in the 2003 edition. Tamara is described as the kindest and most benevolent of the draconic deities. Tamara's clerics are healers, but also deliverers of death to those who try to escape it, such as undead creatures and especially draconic undead. Tamara is described as being an ally of Pelor and an enemy of Falazure, Hextor, Nerull, and Erythnul. Tamara's alignment is neutral good. Tiamat See also * List of dragons in mythology and folklore * [[List of Dungeons & Dragons deities|List of Dungeons & Dragons deities]] References *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005 *Grubb, Jeff. A Player's Primer to the Outlands. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995. Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Dungeons & Dragons dragons Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities